


Sleepy Kitten

by Occasionally_Writing



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Mentions, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sleepy!Type, Tharn is a caring boyfriend, how do I tag things again? XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occasionally_Writing/pseuds/Occasionally_Writing
Summary: After taking one of his many exams coming up, Type is exhausted but is dragged out to the bar with Techno and Champ to see Tharn perform. It is after Tharn’s done performing that Type falls asleep and is left in the care of his loving boyfriend.
Relationships: Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 373





	Sleepy Kitten

Type knew that it was going to be a pain as he was once again urged to hang out with No and Champ at P’Jeed’s bar. At first he was going to say no since he had just finished with an exam not even a hour earlier and he was the definition of pure exhausted but when he heard that Tharn was going to be performing with his band that night, there was no way in hell he would say no to seeing his boyfriend perform. Slipping out of his school clothes, Type slipped on a pair of plain black joggers that were obviously Tharn’s before he tugged on a white t-shirt with black stripes. He knew it wasn’t fancy but if he was being honest, he could care less and he knew that Tharn would love him anyways, and would probably be looking at him up and down since he is technically wearing some of his clothes. Letting out a yawn as he grabbed his phone, wallet and keys, Type slipped his feet into a pair of sandals before he exited their shared condo, locking the door just as his phone pinged and he got a message from Techno.

“Doesn’t he have any patience? What’s the rush?” Type grumbled, rubbing his tired eyes before he got on the elevator, heading down to the lobby. Stepping out and waving slightly when he noticed his two friends waiting for him, Type hurried his pace and ignored the groans No let out about him being late and that they were going to miss Tharn’s performance. Rolling his eyes, Champ wrapped his arm around No’s shoulder and dragged him out of the building, shooting Type a grin as he followed slowly, making their way towards P’Jeed’s bar. Surprisingly, it didn’t take them long to reach the familiar bar, the sound of the band inside echoing slightly outside, making Type perk up a bit when he could hear the beginning of Tharn’s song beginning to play. “Tharn’s just starting, let’s find a seat quickly.”

“Oh, so now you want to be fast?” No sassed, yelping when a slap was given to the back of his head by Type before he was shoved into the building, Champ following close on their heels while he shook his head. Finding a seat at a table close to the stage, Type sat down and observed around him, shooting a shy smile towards P’Jeed when she grinned and waved to him. Peering at his friends, Type watched as Techno began to order drinks while Champ looked over the food menu. Rolling his eyes at their antics, Type moved his gaze to the stage when he heard the sound of Tharn’s drumming beginning to play, smiling slightly when Tharn’s eyes met his and his boyfriend gave him a beaming smile. Noticing the interaction, No grinned and elbowed Champ, pointing out how Type and Tharn looked like they were in their own world. “I swear it’s like he forgot we are here!”

“Leave him alone, No. He deserves this moment,” Champ chuckled, flicking Techno’s forehead before his attention got changed to the food and drinks arriving at their table. Not really caring about his friends’ conversation, Type kept his gaze on Tharn and by the time his boyfriend’s band was done performing, Type felt the adrenaline rush, he always felt when Tharn played the drums, leave as he slumped on the table slightly, laying his head on his arm as his eyes struggled to stay open. Hearing some muffled conversation, Type tried to focus on it before a hand suddenly appeared on his lower back, rubbing softly against his spine through his t-shirt. Tensing up briefly, Type relaxed when he felt a small nudge on the thumb and he knew that it was Tharn’s thumb ring rubbing against him. “He seemed pretty exhausted when we picked him up, so I’m not surprised he’s passing out now.”

Hearing a small chuckle that always made his heart flutter, Type leaned back against the touch for a moment before he slowly sat up, letting his sleepy gaze rest on Tharn who was giving him a soft smile before he reached out and cupped his face softly, rubbing his thumb under the slight dark circles that were staining the skin under Type’s eyes. Finding that he didn’t care about the eyes he could feel on them, Type leaned into Tharn’s touch and yawned, pouting when Tharn snickered at him before he sat down beside him, pulling Type until he was leaning flushed against Tharn’s warm body, his face buried in his neck as he rested his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. Lacing their fingers together, Type played with Tharn’s thumb ring as his eyes began to fight to stay open. Rubbing his fingers through Type’s hair, Tharn gently scratched his scalp as he kept his eyes on his sleepy boyfriend, who looked absolutely adorable cuddling up to him as he sluggishly played with his ring. 

“Would you guys mind if we leave? I really don’t want Type falling asleep here…” Tharn mumbled, holding Type closer to him as he let his eyes move from his adorable boyfriend to his two friends who were arguing about chicken wings. Not hearing what Tharn said right off, No blinked and shushed Champ before he gave Tharn his full attention. Repeating himself, Tharn offered his thanks to the two of them before he moved Type around, pulling him up until he was on his back and he was giving him a piggyback ride. Feeling Type’s arms unconsciously wrap tighter around his neck slightly, Tharn heaved him up a bit more so that they were both comfortable before he gave his goodbyes to the still arguing friends of theirs. Thanking P’Jeed for letting him play in the bar as she opened the door for them, Tharn offered her a smile before he felt the cool night air hit his face, letting out a small sigh as he was getting a bit warm in the bar. “Hang on Type. I’ll get us home in just a bit.”

Hearing a grumble come from his boyfriend, Tharn held back a chuckle when Type nuzzled his face in the back of his neck much like a kitten would to their owner. Holding Type a bit more firmly, Tharn kept his gaze ahead as he carried his sleeping boyfriend home, a small smile resting on his face as he thought about cuddling with Type all night.


End file.
